Glinda the Ninetales
|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 15|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Sophomore (10th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Lawful Good/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 3'4|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: 92 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Sports|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = Air|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 839|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Fern *Lightning *Trap *Drake *Dina *Patricia|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Tiffany|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = Trap the Bear |Row 15 title = Voice Actress|Row 15 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Soccer *Basketball *Track and Field *Silk Acrobatics |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Species|Row 19 info = Purple Ninetales|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Electricity}} Glinda the Purple Ninetales, or simply Glinda the Ninetales, is a character created by Darkest Shadow. She is a powerful aerokentic who is most well known for having a different color scheme than most ninetales. General Information Glinda Dorothy Myers is a fifteen year old mobian ninetales living in Depolife City. She is an aspiring competitive athlete who plays one sport a season. In the fall, she plays soccer. In the winter, she does basketball. In the spring, she does track and field. In the summer she does silks. She really has her hands full with sports, with her best being soccer. History Coming Soon... Personality As a seasonal athelete, Glinda is very competitive. Confident and determined, she shows amazing skill in all four and will try her hardest to win. She is an inspiring figure to her teammates and a symbol of courage. She will take risks for her team. Before important games, matches or meets, Glinda will probably give a short speech of encouragement to excite her team right before it starts. When she isn't playing sports, Glinda is very supportive of her friends and loyal to them as well. She will try her best to protect them all the time. Physical Appearance Standing at 3'4 and weighing 92 lbs., Glinda is just like any other mobianized ninetales, except her fur is purple instead of yellow. Like every ninetales, she has nine long tails. Her hair is incredibly big and long reaching her back. The skin under her fur is peach. Her eyes are connected with vibrant blue pupils. Currently, she wears a very simple, yet very fashionable outfit. She wears a green thick-sleeved shirt with a teel collar. For pants, she wears a teal skirt and teal two-inch heels to match her collar. She is also normally seen carrying around her wish flower-shaped parasol. Relationships Fern the Cat Trap the Bear Lightning the Hedgehog Drake the Coyote Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Category:Females Category:Sonic OCs Category:Sonic Universe Category:DBranch Category:Pianoteen's Characters